myles_swayzefandomcom-20200213-history
Marvel's Myles Swayze (TV Series)
Marvel's Myles Swayze, or simply Myles Swayze is an American web television series created for Netflix by Brayden Franz, based on the eponymous Marvel Comics character. It is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), sharing continuity with the films of the franchise, and is the third in a series of shows that will lead up to The Defenders crossover miniseries. All episodes of Season 1 were released on January 30, 2017, on Netflix. Premise After serving his prison sentence, superhuman wrestler-turned-murder convict, Milligan Comrie, adopts the name of Myles Swayze, to join his twin sister Lori McLaughlin as a private investigator at Jessica Jones' Alias Investigations, a detective agency, that occasionally also deals with supernatural occurrences. Overwhelmed with his new life, Myles learns to balance out his struggles, when he gets wrapped up into a relationship with New York Daily editor and journalist Angus Prinze-Balkan, and also tries earn a living, while struggling to contain his internal hunger for blood lust. Cast *Tristan Kassimov as Myles Swayze, a wrestler-turned-murder convict, who currently works as a private investigator at Alias Investigations. *Lexi Howell as Lori McLaughlin, a private investigator at Alias Investigations and a stockbroker and also the twin sister of Myles. *Mathew Adamson as Angus Prinze-Balkan, an editor and journalist for New York Daily, who also becomes involved as a database manager at Alias Investigations, when he starts a relationship with Myles Swayze. *Byron Schwartz as Tricky Carter, a manager and part-time private investigator at Alias Investigations. *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones, a former super hero and the founder and member of Alias Investigations. *Maia Lyles Asparrio as Lili Rothwell, an editor for New York Daily and a colleague of Angus'. Production Development While Marvel and Disney began talks with ABC Studios on developing a Myles Swayze series for Netflix, in August 2016, Canadian film and television producer and screenwriter, Brayden Franz, began writing her own version of the script based on Marvel comic series Alias. She later collaborated with British screenwriter and producer, Atteia Milton, to further develop the story line. By early October 2016, Welsh-Canadian writer Juniper Elliott Garner and American screenwriter, Broderick Thomas both joined the crew as screenwriters. By the time the script for Season One was complete, Franz chose Brazilian-Moroccan director Remi Waiz as co-director and this turned out to be Waiz's first international venture. Casting Casting was done by Wyatt Roland and Randolph Watson, both of whom also served as executive producers. Romanian-Jordanian theater and film actor Tristan Kassimov was their first choice for the titular role, who made his film debut and breakthrough performance through the 2015 American superhero film, Eveburn. American actress and writer Lexi Howell was originally one of the first choices for the role of Lori McLaughlin. After being left slightly disappointed by the outcome of the auditions, Roland and Watson went back to Howell and offered her the role, which she accepted. The role of Angus Prinze-Balkan also suffered disappointing auditions. Although initially, the role was given to American actor Kelley Reighton, director Brayden Franz found that Reighton lacked the charisma and emotion compatibility involved in the role. Another complication arose, which was the fact that Reighton and Kassimov had a height difference of ten inches. After another failed audition, Roland and Watson reached out to Engestran-American polymath, Mathew Adamson, who had previously starred with Kassimov in Eveburn. He soon accepted the role. American actor and producer Byron Schwartz, who plays Tricky Carter, was easily one of the only two members of the main cast who were chosen through a successful audition. American actress and musician Krysten Ritter reprised her role as Jessica Jones, after appearing on the Netflix series of the same the name. American television actress, Maia Lyles Asparrio made her web series debut through the role of Lili Rothwell, which she acquired through auditions and readings. Casting was complete by late December 2016. Filming Filming officially began form the 31st of December 2016 and is currently still in progress, and was completed by January 26, 2017. Locations focus mostly on Manhattan in New York City, where the story is originally set. Indoor locations, such as the homes of the characters were filmed in various studio apartments in Los Angeles. Premiere Marketing The series was announced by Disney and Marvel on December 29, 2016, and a poster was released two days later, on the 31st. A teaser trailer was released on January 7, 2017, vaguely revealing the main story line. Category:TV Series